The Forsaken History
by YearningAnarchy
Summary: Do not say that I stole this. I have adopted this from Secretly DayDreaming(check her stories out, she's an amazing writer). Ryoma, one of Shinigami's grim reapers, has a very special power sleeping within her. A power so strong, that it could rival the Shinigami's and rule the world. Not knowing this, a person born from the dark, will try to use her.(FemRyoma)
1. Chapter 1

Shinigami-sama's Assistants

Chapter 1: Secret Revealed

Full Summary: FemRyo! What if Ryoma was a Grim reaper for a long time? Not your regular Grim Reaper that is. But why do these demons keep on appearing? She calls The Shinigami-Sama and Shinigami-Sama decides that she and a couple of other Grim Reapers are now assigned to find the person who let them out. One thing's for sure is that, it won't be easy if your sempai-tachis' saw you kill a demon and the person who let them out keeps on disappearing.

Mikan: Ciao! If you're asking why I created another story instead of finishing my other story, here's my answer. I created this because it was bothering me. Oh and because I need something else to write while I wait for people to make techniques for Riya in Seigaku's Princess. If you haven't read it, please read it. Okay hope you enjoy! Oh and I kind of got this idea from Night of the Red Moon by Ayingott. So please forgive me if it kind of sounds the same. If it does sound EXACTLY the same, I will put up a poll with two options. First option is to change it a bit and the plot itself and the second option is for me to delete this story and never look back. Okay on with the first chapter!

P.S Vamprin owns the picture of this story. She was kind enough to let me borrow it.

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Prince of Tennis. A girl can dream though.

"Talking" 'Thoughts' _"Shinigami-Sama or Demon talking" _-Time Skip/Place- *Action*

Currently in Seishun Gakuen or Seigaku for short, the sound of balls hitting against a racket was taking place. The tennis club was currently practicing and getting ready to run away from Inui' special golden power remix juice. Why running away from juice you say? Well, let's just say that normal people won't be able to drink that without risking possible death.

"Okay! We are going to run laps! I will put out drinks here and be sure to complete each lap in 1 minute." Inui explained as the regulars and non-regulars were taking place.

"Ready, get set. GO!"

As soon as said go, they all ran. They were doing great so far and were able to get each lap in 1 minute each time but there were some that weren't able to. Some were falling behind and had to stop running and take a drink. But what they didn't notice was that Inui had changed the drink and was now carrying a pitcher that was somewhat eerie feeling about it. Once they had drunk it, they had fallen down while some were unconscious with foam in their mouths. The regulars had seen it and was petrified… well except for Fuji.

"We're going to change it. Now you have to complete the last lap in 50 seconds. For the people who don't finish it at the right time, *Brings up pitcher* will have to drink my special golden power remix juice." Inui announced as the sun was glinting his glasses.

In the end, they were able to do it but were in a tie when they arrived. Fortunately they were able to avoid drinking the juice.

"Practice is over!" Tezuka yelled. They gathered their stuff and headed towards the locker room, for Ryoma it was the girl's locker room but there was this eerie feeling that made Ryoma stop. The feeling continued and it made Ryoma frown. _'Why is there is demon here?'_ She thought as she tried to track where exactly the demon was. _'It's on the right side of the school, huh.'_Her frown deepened more and walked where the feeling was, but was seen by Momo.

"Hey Echizen, where're you going?" Momo yelled as he stared at Ryoma's retreating figure. Ryoma stopped and turned around and saw Momo looking at her.

"No where Momo-sempai! Besides, it's none of your business." Ryoma responded with a smirk on her face. Somehow that reply made Momo mad; you could even see the 'ticked off' mark on his head. He was about yell at Ryoma but before he could, Tezuka interrupted him.

"Momo get changed or you will run laps tomorrow!"

Momo flinched, and replied.

"H-hai!" He went into the locker room but brought his head out and saw that Ryoma had disappeared. _'Heh, gaki, I'm going to get back at you.'_

Meanwhile with Ryoma

Ryoma had built up a barrier so that way, no one sees what they're not supposed to see. She went around the corner of the school and a black light engulfed it but soon disappeared. On the other side of the corner was now a new dressed Ryoma. Her hair was now no longer in a ponytail but was now down on her back. She wore a black necklace that had a cross on it with black glove one each of her hands. She was wearing a black hooded cloak on top of her black ruffled blouse that had a bow on its chest. She was wearing black mid-thigh shorts that had a white belt, knee-high black socks, and black shoes (I know black everything except for belt, black for death). In her hand was a large scythe; the snath (the stick part of the scythe) was pure black and the blade was silver that had a zigzag across the middle of the blade.

"Come out, now." Ryoma spoke with a smirk but soon faded when the demon did not answer her command. So she brought her hand out and swept it against her eyes. Her eyes now changed into Red crimson eyes instead of her golden cat-like eyes. She smirked once again when the area around her started changing; no longer the colorful area it was, now the color of blood and death, red and black. In front of her was a demon. One that was scrawny, ugly looking and had big dumps on its head to its back. For the demon's hand was just a big long claw and once small finger and for its feet were just two normal toes but seemed bigger. The face was big; it had narrow eyes, no nose instead just two holes in the middle, big teeth, and was drooling from its mouth.

"Heh, found you."

Ryoma then dashed forward and swung her scythe but missed. The demon had jumped up and was preparing to crush the girl under it. Ryoma saw this one coming, so she did a back flip. Ryoma and monster dashed forward at the same time. Ryoma swung her scythe while the demon swung its claw, seeing which one was the strongest. Ryoma pushed more force to the scythe as she smirked at the demon's reaction.

"I wonder what kind of level of a demon you are. Are you new? No matter, you will lose." Ryoma taunted her opponent but the demon seemed mad by what Ryoma had said.

The demon swung his other claw towards Ryoma's side but not fast enough. Ryoma jumped up and roundhouse kicked the demon on the face. The demon flew back but stood back up and dashed forward once again but missed its target. Ryoma had side-stepped to the side attempting to swing her scythe behind the monster's back but was grabbed by the monster. The monster grabbed her leg and threw her forward to the barrier with much force.

-Mean while with the rest of the regulars-

"Eh? Where's Echizen?" Momo asked to himself. Momo and the rest of the regulars were already done changing but Ryoma didn't appear, so Momo checked by knocking on the girl's locker room. But there was no response, so he went inside and saw nobody. So he decided to head outside where the rest of the regulars were waiting.

"Where's Ochibi-chan?" Eiji asked Momo.

"I don't know Eiji-sempai. I think she left without us." Momo answered.

"There's no way that Ochi-"Eiji was unable to finish his sentence because a certain tensai had interrupted him.

"Shhhh. Did you guys hear that?" Fuji asked as he opened his eyes.

"Huh? No we didn't hear anything Fuji-sempai/Fuji" Momo and Eiji responded.

Fuji didn't speak back; instead he looked to where the noise was from. He pointed where the noise was from while the rest of the regulars were staring at the side of the building.

-With Ryoma-

There was a cracking sound when Ryoma fell to the ground. The barrier was breaking like glass. Ryoma attempted to stand up but the demon took this moment to tackle her with so much force. The force broke the barrier; the area was no longer the color of blood and death instead was now the colorful place it was before. They both flew off and landed on the ground but Ryoma had kicked the demon on top of her causing the monster to go back. Ryoma didn't see the regulars staring at her because she was so focused on the monster in front of her.

-The Regulars-

There was a crashing sound that caused the regulars to flinch. Dust gathered around the area but the dust was clearing up. The regulars were trying to block the dust from going to their eyes and mouth. Once the dust was gone they opened their eyes and saw Ryoma on the ground wearing different clothes. There was a moment to confirm if it was really Ryoma.

"Lil data." Inui said as he pushed his glasses closer to his eyes.

"Is that Ryoma?" Taka asked as he squinted to look at the person on the ground.

"It is… It is!"

Momo ran forward with the rest of the regulars but stopped in front of the group causing the rest of them to fall on top of each other's back.

"Momo, why did you stop?" Tezuka asked as he tried to get Fuji off him but Momo did not answer. Instead he just pointed shakily. The rest of the regulars looked where he was pointing and was scared. In front of Ryoma on the ground was a monster trying to get up. The invisibility was turning on and off now causing the regulars to blink thinking that they seeing things.

-With Ryoma-

Ryoma did a back flip and once she landed on the ground she dashed forward and swung her scythe in a boomerang kind of swing. The scythe was twirling in circles and struck the target on the side of the body. The monster cried out in pain as it gushed out black blood causing the monster to lose its invisibility and disappeared into ashes. The scythe came back just above her head and Ryoma grabbed it before it would go somewhere else. In the ashes, a ball of flames came out and floated. Ryoma walked forward with a scythe in hand and a jar that just came out of nowhere. Ryoma stopped in front of the floating ball and opened the jar in her hand. She kneeled down on one knee and set down her scythe on the ground beside her.

She closed her eyes and brought her hands around the jar and whispered something, it had seemed to be a prayer. Once she was done she opened her eyes and put the jar underneath the ball and pushed it upwards and captured the ball. She grabbed the lid of the jar, set it down in the middle of the ashes, and stood up with her scythe. She took a step back and twirled her scythe in both of her hands and stopped. After she stopped she stomped the end of the snath to the floor really fast. All of a suddenly a black hole appeared out of nowhere underneath the ashes. The black hole sucked up the ashes and the soul inside the jar and disappeared.

Ryoma sighed and her eyes turned back from red crimson eyes to her golden cat-like eyes. She was about change out of her uniform but stopped when a voice called out to her, her eyes widened as she looked at the people to the side.

"E-Echizen?"

"S-sempai-tachi…"

Mikan: I hoped you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing this! Oh and please read my other story Seigaku's Princess. Please review, favorite, or alert if you liked this chapter 3. Stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Act. 1 Explaining and The Missing Feeling

Mikan: GOMENASAI! I'm so sorry I took so long. But I have a alibi. My alibi was that my stupid laptop didn't have WFI for some reason even thought there was WFI on my IPod. But then I noticed that I could type on my IPod... Guess this means I'm still a newbie~ oh and if you are reading this note of mine, please type 'Ryoma-Chan can steal my soul' somewhere in your review. Thank you to Mintleafeon, dustfeather1864, Kitsunefighter12, This-Is-Where-My-Name-ShouldBe, Guest, bloodygoth23, and ShinigamiinPeru, for your wonderful reviews. This chapter is dedicated to you guys~

**Warning: The following fanfic may contain content not suitable for people who can't take a joke. If you are one of these people, please leave now and forever hold your peace. You may now kiss the bride. Viewer discretion is advised. (A/N: Love this warning ;) made by: Ryan Higa a.k.a Niga Higa)**

Extra warning: All of the characters might be OCC, I'm sorry if so. Lame comedy and probably also lame battle scenes. Oh and warning... A pervert demon along the way. I DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS! NEVER DID NEVER WILL. (a/n: *sob*)

"Talking" 'Thoughts' -Time Skip/Place-

Previously

Ryoma sighed And her eyes turned back from red crimson eyes to her golden cat-like eyes. She was about to change out of her uniform but stopped when a voice called out to her, her eyes widened as she looked at the people, that she just noticed, to the side.

"E-Echizen?"

"S-sempai-tachi..."

(v,,,)~

Ryoma and the regulars stood there on opposite sides, staring at each other. Ryoma was sweating and tired from the fight and the heat that was shining upon the field. Ryoma regained her composure and was thinking of a plan to make them think that they were seeing things. Ryoma was about to talk to them when all of a suddenly, Oishi and Taka came running to her who just turned into a mother goose.

"Ryoma, daijobu? Are you hurt anywhere? Of course you are! You got knocked off by... That thing!" Oishi yelled as he checked Ryoma's body for cuts or bruises.

"Ryoma! Are you okay? What was that monster? Your not being hunted are you? Do you have any blood anywhere?" Taka asked as he checked as well. Ryoma started sweat dropping as she sighed and swat their hands away from her.

"Im fine, I'm not hurt anywhere, no I'm not being hunted, and yes, I do have blood... Inside me that is." Ryoma replied as she walked to a nearby tree and sat down. The light breeze and shade was refreshing to her as she closed her eyes from exhaustion. She heard rustlings around her and decided to open her right eye and saw the regulars around her.

"Ryoma, (a/n: i demand to know) what's going on?" Tezuka asked as the regulars nodded at her.

"What are you my mother?" Ryoma countered. This caused Tezuka to glare a bit at Ryoma who was frowning because she didn't want to explain. Who knows what might happen to her or to them she lets stuff out.

"Ochibi, what was that Nya? ~" Eiji asked as well as he sat down as well. Ryoma sat up, rubbed both her temple and opened both of her eyes to look at them in the eye.

"I refuse." Ryoma said bluntly causing Momo, Eiji, Oishi, And Taka to faceplam to the floor. Momo, Eiji, Oishi, and Taka shakely regained her composure and stated at the girl before them. Tezuka and Fuji sweat dropped while Inui wrote some stuff in his magic-notebook-of-people-he-has-stalked-seigaku-regulars-version muttering 'li-data'.

"Echizen, stop being a spoil sport and tell us!" Momo whined as he stared at Ryoma who still had her lips locked.

"Nya~ Ochibiiii~"

"Saa Ryoma."

"Fsshh."

"Don't tell us and you'll run the entire practice with Inui juice waiting for you tomorrow."

'H-how ruthless' the regulars thought as Ryoma flinched at the thought of Inui juice. Seriously, that juice can kill someone one day! Ryoma shivered at the thought but still held her ground.

"No." Ryoma once again, said bluntly. Momo's eyebrows were twitching, Eiji had big pleading eyes, Oishi and Taka was looking worried, Inui was muttering 'li-data' while writing stuff down, Fuji was smiling like always, and Tezuka was... Well Tezuka. But then! (a/n: Dun Dun Dun!)

Momo thought of something without thinking about the consequences of what he's about to say. But nevertheless,

Momo smirked and pulled Eiji and Fuji close to him.

"What if we bribe her with grape ponta?" Momo whispered to them as Eiji made a grin and Fuji... Was still smiling. (a/n: I wonder if he has cramps on his face when he smiles a lot, I also wonder if his face stays the same)

"Nya! That's a great idea Momo!" Eiji practically yelled causing the rest of the regulars to turn their attention to them. Ryoma narrowed her eyes at them and began to speak-

"What's a great idea Eiji-sempai?" Eiji jumped in surprised and cowered behind Momo.

"N-nothing right Fujiko." Eiji assured her from behind Momo who was sweating bullets under Ryoma's gaze.

"Saa~ I have no idea." Fuji said. He knew the consequences of what Momo just said and was chuckling mentally. Ryoma raised one of her delicate eyebrows while looking at Fuji, Eiji, and Momo.

"How about a weeks supply of Ponta if you tell us?Momo bribed and smirking mentally. Ryoma realized his plan and smirked.

"How about a month then it's a deal?" Ryoma countered and smirked some more because of Momo's shocked face because he realized the consequence. He cried anime styled and fell down to his knee and began shouting at the sky while the regulars had a amused look on their eyes.

"WHYYYY?!"

"Okay, it's a deal. Fine, I'll explain everything. Feel free to sit down and grab some popcorn or something because this will take a long time to explain. And I want my Ponta tomorrow. But first..." Ryoma stood up with an evil gleam in her eyes startling Kaido, Eiji, Momo, Oishi, and Taka. She snapped her finger and a black hole appeared above her. Her scythe fell out and she caught it and twirled it in both her hands. She stopped and held her scythe close to her. She stared at them with a dark look which cause Eiji, Kaido, Momo, Taka, And Oishi to sweat bullets.

"Inui-sempai do you have your juice on you right now?" Ryoma asked Inui. The regulars paled at the thought while Inui nodded. Out of no where, a jar with a green and brownish color with foam coming out and fell to the floor. The oder was so strong that birds fell from above and died. The regulars started walking back, not wanting to die at such a young age. Inui and Ryoma's eyes gleamed while the regulars started panicking... Except for Fuji who was still smiling. Ryoma took the jar and poured it on the floor and dragging it around to make a shape of some sort. She finished and the shape took place of a skull.

"Move back a bit or you'll get slashed by my scythe, not that I care anyway." Ryoma declared as she looked at the skull on the ground. She started mumbling something and her eyes started flickering colors of golden to crimson red. She started walking around the skull and started making a circle around it with her scythe. Once she once done, the skull and circle glowed red and 8 orbs came out. Ryoma stood still and said something that made the regulars panic even more.

"Stay still, this won't hurt one bit... Well at first anyway."

The regulars (a/n: this includes Inui, Fuji, and Tezuka) started walking back in fear as Ryoma brought her scythe In front of her chest. The orbs made surrounded In front of her while Ryoma finally swung her scythe only just 1 centimeter inside the orb. The orb flew forward to their targets which cause everyone to run around. After all, it's not everyday you get chased by a orb that is made out of Inui juice. The regulars tripped when chains appeared out of nowhere and attached them to their ankles. The chain came from Ryoma's scythe and pulled. The regulars were being dragged while they struggled.

"O-oi! NO! Mommy, help m-!~" Momo yelled but the orb came out of nowhere and went inside his mouth and landed on his tongue interrupting him. He screamed in agony but stopped struggling. This caused the regulars to look at him in horror. They saw his mouth which was open with drool coming out and a shape was on his tongue. It was the skull and circle. This distraction was enough time for the remaining orbs to go into their mouth and placed the shape on their tongue. They had the same reaction as Momo.

They stopped struggling and passed out for a second. Ryoma released the chains and made them disappear with her scythe. She walked to them started dragging them one by one and was also grunting by how heavy they were. She sighed and and sat down. One by one they woke up and stared at Ryoma for an explaintion.

"Moi Mechien! Wha as dat?" Momo questioned as he rubbed his tongue for some reason. The regulars absentmindely tasted their tongue and gagged. Ryoma smirked at them and decided to tell them what she did and why it was like that.

"That was a seal. A seal where you can not talk to other people other than me or the regulars about this matter. If you break this rule, you will loose your ability to talk-"

"EHHHHH?" Eiji, Momo, Oishi, Kaido, and Taka screamed in horror but sighed in relief at what Ryoma said afterwards.

"Your ability to talk for an hour and you will taste the Inui juice again full bast. The seal knows if your going to talk about it from the movement of your brain and your tongue. For example, if your about to speak about it accidentally to someone, from the start the effects will start." Ryoma resumed her talking as she stared at each and everyone of them.

"Okay, now that's ove-"

"Wait, what if people see it? What I'd they say it's a tatoo?" Taka said worriedly waiting for an answer. The rest of the regulars nodded as well, they did not want to think of a reason why they have that.

"No problem, the color of the seal is the color of your tongue. But if you talk about this matter, it will glow red for a couple of seconds." Ryoma answered Taka's question but the looks of the regulars, had disbelief. Ryoma almost scoffed and told each other to stick their tongue out at each other. Yup, it was true. The seal wasn't even seen.

They nodded at her at approval and Ryoma decided to talk about it now.

"Do you know what a Grim Reaper is?"

"Yes. From what I know, a Grim Reaper is a psychopomp* whose job is to conduct the souls of the recently dead into the afterlife. Although some accounts say he/she just touches the person to pop their souls out so that they don't feel any pain. Some also say the Grim Reaper is said to kill anyone it touches, in other words they die instantly." Inui answered causing the regulars to stiffen a bit while Ryoma nodded at his answer and continued.

"Yeah... Sure, but that's a lie. Not really true, people in the olden people just made those up. By 'olden people' I mean, back then. Some people stumble upon a Grim Reaper who was doing their job a long time ago. Some people say that they were unlucky that day. While other people see them, they describe them differently. Some even say that they ride on a carriage that makes loud noises that seem to spook some people out. One even said that they said the skull of the Grim Reaper. But all or some of them is not real. You have to ask the Grim Reaper that they saw, to know what really happened." Ryoma said as she lifted the hair that was In front of her face.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Inui asked.

"You are right about soul conducting the recently dead to the after life but the last two is wrong. A Grim Reaper or GR needs to have a weapon to 'harvest' a soul. A GR is the Shinigami's assistant. In other words we, Grim Reapers-"

"Wait, you mean you're a Grim Reaper and there are more?!" Momo wondered. Ryoma received a ticked-off mark on her head as she continued.

"Don't interrupt me Momo-baka-sempai."

"Hey!"

"Wait I thought Grim Reapers don't exist?" Taka wondered expecting to hear an explanation but not expecting to hear a smart comeback from Ryoma at the very least.

"Well~ *waves her hand in front of her to prove her point* you see one now, then it obviously means that we do exist." Ryoma said causing Taka to laugh nerviously and scratch the back of his neck and the regulars (a/n: minus Inui and Tezuka) to snicker making Ryoma to smirk a little.

"Okay now where was I? Oh yes, in other words, we Grim Reapers, help Shinigami-sama transfer souls to the other side, or what some people call 'The After Life'. We must also help 'wandering souls', souls that has regrets, to move on or Shinigami-sama will give them an offer. The offer is that whatever regrets that the soul has, has a chance to fix it. They will change into a human once again but not the same person. By 'not the same person', I mean that they won't look the same and will still have their memories. Once the soul no longer has regrets, the human will die again as if they never lived and the soul will be transferred to the afterlife; whether heaven or hell, Shinigami-sama decides."

"Please continue." Tezuka requested as Ryoma nodded.

"Right... the monster you saw was a demon-" Ryoma was interrupted by the regulars.

"Demon!?" They exclaimed together causing Ryoma to scream at them.

"Shut it! What did I say about interrupting me?"

"'Dont interrupt me Momo-Baka-sempai' is what you said Nya~" Eiji answered her as imaginary cat ears and tail appeared out of nowhere.

"... Mada mada dane. The monster you saw was a demon. Demons are not suppose to be here. But for some reason something or someone opened a portal to the underworld and set the demons free." Ryoma stopped as a memory went through her mind while tuning the regulars out.

-Flashback 'ttebayo!-

Currently on a riverbank, a girl with a cloak and scythe was currently staring at the river. That girl was Echizen Ryoma. Ryoma stared at the river before sighing and bending down on her knees and touched the river. As the cool water brushed off her fingers, she felt something EVIL somewhere around her area that made her jump. Ryoma stood up with wide eyes and turned around. There behind her, was a monster. Ryoma looked at it warily as she leaped back a bit with her scythe in hand. The demon stood there, looking at her with the look of hunger in their eyes. It laughed at her like a maniac while Ryoma just stood there cautiously, eyeing the thing before her.

"Heh, so this is my vessel ah, can't wait." The demon spoke as it stuck its tongue out and made a grin while doing so. Ryoma furrowed her brow with a frown on her face. 'What, vessel? Why the hell is a Demon doing here!?' she shouted mentally. Ryoma held her ground and held her scythe for protection. You say 'I thought Ryoma is strong?' but that is not the time. Ryoma can throw her pride away when it comes to fighting a monster that isn't suppose to be here. Right now, lives could be at stake if she does not defeat this monster and report. The demon dashed forward brandishing** it's claw and started attacking her.

Ryoma leaped back landing in the river. She brought her scythe back as the demon dashed towards her again. The demon swung its flaw as Ryoma did the same with her scythe. They ended up at each others neck with much force causing the water around them to splash around them.

"Oh? Seems like this b!tch has some strength. Guess this won't be easy but no matter." The demon said as it leaned forward to meet her face. Ryoma's eyes narrowed dangerously as she frowned even more.

"Che, Doesn't matter. I needed a work out anyway. I hope you're a challenge." Ryoma taunted as she smirked As her scythe was facing against the demon's claw, she brought her leg up and was about to roundhouse-kick it on the side of its body. The demon saw this coming and used it's unused claw to block it. They stood there glaring at each other. Ryoma's both hands were on the snath; right hand against the snath of the blade and her left hand on the base of the snath. Her right foot still being held in the air against the demon's claw and it's other claw against her scythe. Ryoma placed her right foot down next to her other foot as the demon's claw was placed down as well. Ryoma and the demon grinned as they both brought their weapon back only to face each other again but with much force. This clashing cause a spark, the demon and Ryoma noticed this. They both leaped back with good distance away from each other.

They read each movement and ran, closing in the space between them. When they came in closer, Ryoma smirked. She did a back flip with her scythe still in hand when the demon swung its claw just missing her by centimeters. She landed on the... river floor and crouched and kicked the demon's legs with force. The demon did not expect this and fell to its side. After doing so, Ryoma did another backflip and leaped back. The demon grunted in pain as it struggled to stand up. During this, Ryoma dashed toward and swung her scythe attempting to cut off the demon's head off as it tried to stand up. But the attempt was ceased when the demon stopped the attack by blocking her scythe with its claw and punched her in the stomach causing her to fly back hitting the water. Her clothes were drenching wet as she tried to stand up. The demon ran forward and jumped up and landed on top of Ryoma causing her to stop trying to stand up and caused her to cough up blood. Her head was being pushed into the water causing her to struggle more for oxygen. The demon pinned her down and looked down on her. It stuck its tongue out and licked her cheek causing her to stop struggling and freeze in shock.

"My vessel tastes good as well. Makes me want to make you my mate but can't do that. 'HE' will get mad.". The demon whispered as it looked at Ryoma while said person jus laid there in shock. 'I... IT licked me! Mate and HE?' She thought as she stayed there in the water. She held her breath as she was pinned down in the water. There, she realized something. 'Someone let IT free. How and what the heck is going on?' She struggled as it pinned her down more. The demon leaned down coming closer to her face causing her to freak out. Ryoma panicked when the demon was coming closer to her face and as her oxygen was nearing to the end, when all of a suddenly,her eyes glowed red. The water around her started rumbling and sprang out in a rapid pace shaped like, what seemed to be a wolf shape, and crashed into the demon causing it to fly back in the process.

Ryoma stood up and felt power surging into her. She coughed a bit and began swallowing lots of oxygen. Her vision slowly turning different from what she was used to. Now became the color of blood and death, she ran towards the demon, picked up her scythe in the process, and faced the blade in the water and swung; cutting the water that was in front of her scythe. The clashing of the blade and water caused the water to go with the attack. The rapid pace of the swing caused the water to form somewhat a sharp sword of some sort and headed towards its target. The monster couldn't avoid the attack because it was trapped in what seems to be frozen water, in other words ice, from the attack before and was slashed causing it to scream in agony as black blood spurted out. All that was left was ashes in the water and a ball of flame in the middle.

Ryoma walked closer while wiping the blood that was on her chin and cheek. Her eyes changed back to her normal one and her vision was back to normal showing the colors of nature. She looked at the ball and decided to call the only one that could help in the moment, The shinigami. She took out her phone, silently thanking Kami-sama that it didn't get wet and break, and dialed and waited exactly 3 seconds before it clicked in sound before answering.

"Hello, Shinigami-dono's secretary speaking."

"Hello, this is Echizen Ryoma ID #XXXX and I would like to speak to Shinigami-sama. This is very urgent."

"Hai, okay hold on a second... thou transferring thee now. Bye." Ryoma waited again for another 3 seconds when a voice answered.

"Hello, Shinigami speaking."

Ryoma heard a voice that somewhat made her shiver. She was about to go off track but remembered what she was suppose to do.

"Shinigami-sama, this is urgent. While I finish transferring a soul back to you, a demon appeared out of no where."

"... What happened?"

Ryoma made a sigh and started explaining what exactly happened... leaving out the eye situation. Her voice made it sure that she was serious and had no time to play. Once she was done, she heard a sigh over the phone. 'Kami-sama I feel so violated.' She thought as she decided to change out of her uniform. In a snap, her clothes were gone and reviled a white t-shirt with black knee-length shorts and black converse. On her head was a white Fila (a/n: don't know if that's correct, correct me if it's wrong) cap and her hair was in a low ponytail.

"Tch, so it begun huh. I didn't think it'd happen so soon but..." Ryoma heard a whisper.

Ryoma stood there trying to figure out what The Shinigami said. 'Whats going on?'

"Miss Ryoma, it obvious that someone let it free. Now I'm going to need you and a few other Reapers there in Japan, to try and find the person who let it free. But there is a possibility that there are more demons out there."

"Un, but what if the person who let them free isn't here in Japan?" Ryoma asked as she began to leave the riverbank and onto the sidewalk and began to walk home but not before getting the ball of flame and ashes in a jar.

"It's just my hypothesis because there wasn't a call that was exactly like yours, so I'm guessing that it started there in Japan. But if I'm wrong, I'm going to inform the other Reapers to keep a look out."

"What will you do Shinigami-sama?"

"Well, someone can't just travel to the underworld and let them free. So my guess is that they used a portal of some sort but I somewhat can't believe it. I mean, they will have to pass Devil-San to get to the demons. This person has no good intentions. So I'm staying here and try to pinpoint where the portal is and try to shut it down before it gets out of hand. By that I mean before the whole underworld is let free. And I'm sure that just because of some demons, souls won't come to me." (a/n: is that the way to say it? The last sentence)

"Okay so then from all over the world, other Reapers will keep guard?"

"Yes, any more questions?"

"Um... When I defeated the demon, a ball of flame appeared in the middle of the ashes. It was like the flesh of the demon was reduced into ashes and the ball was its soul. What am I suppose to do with it?" Ryoma wondered and arrived home. She covered the phone for a second to yell-

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri Ryoma-chan!" Her cousin yelled back. She seemed to be in the kitchen cooking something. Ryoma uncovered her phone and placed it back on her ear. She took off her shoes and began to walk up the stairs to room but stopped in the middle. On the couch in the living room, was her father sleeping with a stupid grin on his face. She shook her head and walked up the stairs as The Shinigami spoke again.

"Try doing the same thing that you do to transfer a souls to me. It should be the same."

"Hai, hold one a second."

Ryoma nodded and opened her room and stepped inside. Once she was inside, she locked her room and walked to the middle of the room. Once she was in the middle of her room, she placed the jar down and kneeled down on one knee. She placed her phone down and snapped her finger. All of a suddenly, a scythe fell from above. She caught it and placed it next to her. She placed both her hands on the jar and closed her eye and whispered-

"Oh Shinigami-sama~ Thou transfer thy soul of this kind to thee, whether heaven or hell, Shinigami-sama shall decide."

Once she was done with her prayer, she stood up and grabbed her scythe off the floor. She took a step back and twirled her scythe in both her hands and stopped. After she stopped she stomped the end of the snath to the floor at a fast pace. While doing so, a black hole appeared out of nowhere underneath the jar. The black hole sucked up the ashes and soul inside the jar and disappeared. She stood there and made her scythe disappear in a snap of her fingers. She picked up her phone and sat down on her bed.

"It worked Shinigami-sama."

"Yes, it seems it did because I received it right now. So is this all or you have some more questions?"

"... um, when I was fighting the demon, my eyes suddenly started hurting. But it disappeared. My vision suddenly started changing into the color of blood and death. I felt-"

"Felt power surging into you is that right?"

"Hai. How do you know?"

"The Eyes are a mutation of mine. Reapers have it but beginners who haven't experience life or death situation doesn't have it. In other words, the reason why you just got it right now, was because you were in a life or death situation. You see, all GRs have his ability where they get red eyes and receive more power than she or he usually had. The effects of this ability is well... more power and speed. At times if you over use it, blood will start to come out of your eye sockets. So I advise you not to rely on it too much."

"Hm."

"Oh and Miss Ryoma, please rid of the darkness inside you. It wouldn't be good."

"Hai."

"Good work and be careful."

-Flashback End-

"...Oma...ryo... Ryoma!"

Ryoma was shoved out of her thoughts and was brought back to reality when someone shouted her name in her ear causing her to slap the person who did it. It was Momo. Eiji, Kaido, and Fuji was laughing.

"OW! Echizen why did you do that?" Momo yelled as he rubbed off the sting off his face. His cheek was practically still red just like a tomato.

"What?" Ryoma replied as she stared at him with a bored expression.

"'What?' What!" Momo yelled back causing Ryoma to cringe and close her eyes. She received a ticked-off mark sign on her head.

"Fsshh, you desereve that peach butt." Kaido muttered as Momo looked at him in the eye and yelled-

"Eh, what was that mamushi!"

"What are you, deaf?" Kaido countered.

"Oh you want to go at it!" Momo snapped but this caused Ryoma to say a smart-a$$ comment.

"Oh, I didn't know you swing that way Momo-sempai~" Momo blushed when Ryoma said it. Momo was about to complain but Kaido beat him to it.

"I'm flattered but I don't swing the way you do Peach butt."

"Why you-"

"Fsshh-"

They weren't able to finish fighting when Tezuka threatened them.

"KAIDO, MOMO! Stop blickering or you'll run 10 laps around the perimeter of this school."

"Saa, Ryoma are you okay? You were spacing out." Fuji asked.

"I'm fine. Now where was I?"

"Something about how something opened a portal to the underworld and set the demons free." Tezuka answered her.

"Right, now I and four other Reapers have to protect the people here in Japan because of Shinigami-sama orders." Ryoma continued her story while she stood up to change out of her uniform. In a snap, her uniform was now her P.E uniform. On her head was her Fila hat and her hair was in a high ponytail. Her clothes were now a white polo shirt where the collar and sleeves was the color blue and red. She was now wearing black knee-high shorts and white tennis shoes. The regulars were astonished at what they had seen.

"Why do you have to?" Oishi and Taka asked her as she stretched her body out. She looked back with an are-you-freaking-serious face. She made a sigh. 'How many times have I been sighing? I swear all this stress is going to make me have white hair.' she thought as she shivered a bit and continued to speak again.

"To protect the people because once the demons are out, they will have to find a vessel for them and possibly take over the world. One things for sure is that, demons from the underworld are obviously evil and they won't pity you. They will look for a person who has darkness in their hearts as much as they do. So we, Grim Reapers here in Japan and all over the world, must find the demons, defeat them, transfer their souls to Shinigami-sama, and kill the person the person who let them free because its rather obvious that they don't have good intentions."

"Saa, so like~ the job you're doing right now is like an exorcist's?" Fuji asked with a smile.

"No there's a difference."

"Do tell Ryoma." Tezuka said as he pushed up his glasses with an emotionless look. But on the inside, he was truly fascinated at what he was hearing.

"My god, they are like monkeys who didn't get their bananas and ended up being impatient and just switch monkeys with sempai-tachis' and the bananas with knowledge." Ryoma murmured to herself quietly before continuing but did not kNow that 2 people heard what she said. This caused the two people to laugh making the rest of the group to look at them. Okay okay~ I will tell you to stop torturing you. It was Eiji and Fuji.

"Eh, Eiji-sempai, Fuji-sempai why are you laughing?" Momo asked.

"Ara? (a/n: forgot about Taka-sempai! Gomen)

This caused Eiji and Fuji to laugh more. Why you say? It's because they just imagined them as monkeys.

"My data say that 85% Ryoma said something that we didn't hear but they did, 13% they remembered something funny, or 2% that they're laughing for no reason." Inui stated. (a/n: happens all the time~)

"I-it's noting right Eiji?" Fuji tried to stifle his laugh but couldn't, he ended up giggling instead.

"R-right Fujiko." Eiji answered through his giggles.

"So what's the difference?" Oishi asked ignoring the two weirdos with a sweat drop along the way. (a/n: also forgot about him! Gomen)

"Right... exorcists are people who perform the ridding of demons or supernatural beings, in other words spirits or ghosts, who are alleged to have possessed a person; or sometimes a building or even an object while we GRs just attack head on but if they possess a body... we have to be careful." Ryoma heard a row of 'oh's while she finished explaining the difference between exorcists and them. Ryoma stopped talking when she had felt something that made her shiver, something more evil than demons, she snapped her fingers and her scythe appeared and fell from above.

She turned around in a fast pace that you could probably think that she broke her neck. Once she turned around, she threw her scythe. The scythe was wedged into a tree and the eerie feeling was gone without a trace. While doing that, the regulars were shivering except for Inui, Fuji, and Tezuka who were doing their own thing. The feeling of it gone cause Ryoma to sigh and whisper-

"I must be getting paranoid."

"Ryoma, daijobu?" Taka asked her.

"I'm fine, I'm going to go change." Ryoma left them and walked towards the tree to take out her scythe. After she was able to remove her scythe, she made it disappear. She was about to head inside the girls locker room when she remembered something that made her smirk.

"Oh and I almost forgot to mention. Now that you saw me doing that, there's a chance that other Demons will come after you as their vessel. Good luck, you'll need it." Ryoma headed in the locker room while doing so.

"Wha-" The regulars exclaimed.

"Wait you said that demons come after us if we have the same darkness as thy do. But what does us seeing you do that make them chase after us?" Inui asked out loud just enough for Ryoma to hear.

"Because, Demons need a strong vessel and considering the fact that you guys are... well for example, Momo-sempai's jack knife. The way he hits the ball makes it look like he's wielding a long hammer (a/n: the hammer that Levi in Man uses) or a sword. Or like Eiji-sempai's acrobatics, his agility can make useful of a bow and arrow." Ryoma yelled back from the locker room.

"Saa, so... we're strong, so they might come after us..." Fuji deciphered the sentence that Ryoma said causing Momo and Eiji is freak out.

"This is bad!" Momo yelled as he grabbed his hair.

"I don't want to be a vessel for a Demon, Oishi Nya!" Eiji cried as he hanged off Oishi for dear life. Momo was also doing the same.

"E-Eiji, Momo I'm sure that they won't come after us. A-as long as Ryoma's there to sav-" Oishi couldn't finish assuring them when they heard a yell from Ryoma in the locker room.

"I won't always be there to save you!"

Eiji, Momo, Oishi, Taka, and Kaido paled from hearing that. Inui just wrote more stuff down muttering 'li data', Fuji was just smiling, and Tezuka was being stotic as usual.

"What do you mean by that?" Eiji, Momo, Oishi, Taka, and Kaido yelled back at her waiting for an answer but heard nothing. They started panicking.

-Girls Locker Room-

Ryoma changed out of her clothes and was listening to hem bicker. She signed and thought about what was going to happen.

'This is bad... no, it's okay. Just 2 more weeks and it's that day. Better bring them along as well.'

She finished changing out of her P.E uniform and was now wearing the school's gurl uniform. It irked her actually. She didn't like the color and the skirt. She took her bag and stepped out side to meet with the regulars.

"What I mean is that I'm not always going to be around to be there to save you." She replied back. She walked towards the gate with the regulars hot on her trails. But Ryoma stopped in her tracks and turned around to look at them in the eye with a dark glint in her eyes causing Momo, Eiji, and Taka to flinch a bit.

"May Shinigami-sama be in your favor."

-Somewhere-

In a dark room, there was a silhouette of two people. One man, one woman. The man was sitting on a chair while the woman brought something to the man.

"How... Interesting... So this is the child." The man said and began to laugh but stopped.

"I can't believe she did that! She made my hair uneven now and that scythe of hers almost killed me!" The man whined as he grabbed his hair. The woman just stood there with a sweat drop. 'M-master...'

-Omake-

Ryoma was finishing last minute homework. Don't get me wrong, Ryoma is very smart but she didn't have time to do it when she came home from school. So she had to do it now. She now finished the last question, just giving a half-a$$ answer, and stood up to stretch. She went to her dresser and got her pajamas so that she could lay in the bathtub filled with bath salt. She loved her bath salts. Just when she was about to head out the door, she heard a scream. More like 6 screams that filled the night. It lasted 5 seconds before it died down. Ryoma smirked and left the room and headed towards the bathroom knowing who screamed. She snickered silently knowing that it would be a very funny morning tomorrow.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

*Psychopomp- literally means "Guide of the Soul". A psychopomp is a conductor of people's souls who have passed, escorting them to the afterlife.

**Brandishing- to save or point it in a manner which other people find threatening.

Mikan: Hoped you liked it as much as I liked writing it. Hope you will review cause it makes me smile. Just one word is fine. Oh and sorry about the lame comedy and also lame battle scenes. See you next time :) oh and can you answer this question for me?

Which characters call Ryoma, Ryoma and which of hem call Ryoma, Echizen?


End file.
